


Now We Can Put On a Show!

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Bat, donkey, elephant, monkey, and sea lion TF oneshot.





	Now We Can Put On a Show!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamie260397](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jamie260397).



> You may, if you are a fan, notice that these 6 names are a bit familiar. Some may say they come from an anime. Azumanga Daioh, if they wanted to be specific. Now, for those of you who are fans, or just know more about the series than I do, congrats! Please understand that I am not/don't. But, since a requester requested this, I will set out to do it nonetheless. This is the first time I am doing a transformation story of someone, or something, already copyrighted and written down. I have yet to either have watched the anime or have read the manga. Please, since this is the case, excuse my ignorance of the characters, and excuse me if I get the characters' personalities, dialect, and etc. wrong. I am going by the pure assumption of each main character's personalities based off of the character's looks. Please, do not hate my guts just for this sole reason alone. This is unfortunately not an area in which I know many things. In fact it's an area I know nothing about. I am just trying to play my cards as best as they were handed out to me. Thank you for hopefully understanding and hopefully agreeing to.
> 
> TL;DR: Forgive me if I completely butchered these beloved characters.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki asks.  
  
"Um, the brochure said so..." Chiyo says worried, looking down at the address on the brochure, then looking up back the large, abandoned circus.  
  
"So we came all this way for a deserted circus, that's just great!" Kagura says.   
  
"I'm-I'm sure it's a haunted house sort of deal..." Chiyo stutters.  
  
The whole group sucks their cheeks in and looks at Chiyo.  
  
"...Alright, we'll go in," Yomi says.  
  
"Really?" Everyone else asks.  
  
Yomi explains, "If Chiyo's right, which I think we can all trust that she most of the time is, then we might have not come out here for nothing."  
  
Everyone stares at the ground except Yomi and Chiyo in response. "We'll split up into three teams, that way we have each other's back in case something goes wrong," Yomi addresses, "Everyone in?"  
  
Everyone's answer was pretty much close to a "Yes." And so, Yomi went with Chiyo to one-half of the caged sections, Kagura went with Tomo to the other, and Sakaki went with Osaka to visit the remaining animal grounds.  
  
⁂  
  
"This certainly doesn't look like the ad..." Chiyo said, wandering through the caged section, occasionally viewing the brochure again.  
  
Yomi responds with a "You're right about that..." Chiyo hears something being fired from a silenced gun and turns around to see a tranquilizer needle stuck right into the back of Yomi's neck.  
  
"YOMI!" Chiyo yells, before getting a needle stabbed into her left leg. She winces and gasps in response.  
  
As Chiyo looks up, she sees Yomi, paralyzed on the ground, laying on all fours. Chiyo feels all her muscles cramping up and becoming numb as well, possibly due to paralysis as well. But then, why did everything appear so much...bigger? Was that just a normal part of paralysis? And in fact, was Yomi...growing? This was getting to be a bit too much for Chiyo. But no, now that she was looking at Yomi again, Yomi did seem to be...shedding her hair? She seemed to be getting bigger and rounder around the waistline by the second, with no signs of stopping. Yomi also seemed to start growing a new...gray skin? What was going on? Yomi's face was shrinking into her now enlarging head. Two of her beautiful teeth grew outward, forming tusks, as her nostrils grew bigger, and her nose stretched out farther than any of the girls could imagine. Soon, Yomi's nose became wrinkled, growing the same gray flesh, as well as her inflating ears as well. Her eyes became dots, her language became extinct. All she could now produce was a couple of elephant noises.  
  
"Oh God..." Chiyo says, looking down at her forming hands, realizing they're indeed turning into circus animals. She looks back up to view the elephant-Yomi's back growing a slight hump, as her fat rips apart her shirt. Her hands and feet slowly round out and form paws. Her thighs enlarge greatly to counter-balance her weight, allowing her to walk. Lastly, as the elephant moaned, a long, thin tail sprouted its way out of her rear. Yomi's transformation was complete. Chiyo peers at herself again, to see her hands and arms shrinking, becoming almost pencil-drawn-thin. Flabs of skin connected her arms with her torso, as her entire body shrunk tremendously. Her legs became non-existent as her toes formed together, forcefully making claws. She squeaks in pain, not being able to make any other noise, as her icebox has already changed. The flabs of skin grow outward, going way past her hand could ever reach, forming a permanent wing-suit.  
  
Chiyo's head shrinks to where she is surprised she even still has room to fit her brain. Unfortunately, her brain is so numb, couldn't tell if it changed or not. She suddenly was able to hear everything in the room, as her ears pointed and widened, relocating themselves to the front of her head. Chyo's nose shrunk into her newly-forming muzzle, as some of her teeth literally fell out of her mouth, with the rest automatically sharpened themselves, ready to suckle whatever blood out her prey. Chiyo experienced new bones growing in-between her wings. As she struggles to get out of her clothes she's so small, the brown fur covers up the last of her human skin. When she gets out of her shirt, she flies to the top of Yomi's head and perches there. Chiyo starts crying, hoping the other didn't receive the same miserable fate. Yomi pats Chiyo with her trunk, desperately trying to comfort her.  
  
⁂  
  
Kagura was wandering around, on alert but not too cautious, while Tomo was out and about.  
  
"Tomo, come on..." Kagura says.   
  
Tomo peeking in whatever cages, to try and find any animals that might still be there.  
  
"Tomo, you know something very dangerous could happen if you keep waltzing around..." Tomo responds by rolling her eyes and ignoring her. Soon, Tomo thought she had found an animal, but a brush of her finger against revealed a sharp point, and an obnoxious fume. "Ow!" Tomo says in response, proceeding to suck on her index finger.  
  
"See?" Kagura says, humphing in triumph.   
  
"Come on Kagura, you're never any fun..." Tomo sighs chuckling, shaking her hand. However, when Tomo looks up again after opening her eyes, she sees Kagura distressed.  
  
"What's wrong-" Tomo stops halfway, realizing what's happening to Kagura. Her hands are noticeably becoming flatter, wider, and definitely longer. Her arms shrink themselves inward, to the point there's not even an elbow, let alone a forearm. And it looked as though her hands were turning into...flippers?! Now that both of them had noticed that, Kagura suddenly felt a sharp pain across her face, as her jawline formed into the cartilage of her nose. Speaking of which, her nostrils shrunk down to two dots, while the top of her nozzle turned to a shade of black. Brown fur began overtaking her arms, legs, and face. Her once five-toed hands soon forced themselves to turn to three digits once the fur spread to them. Her feet faced the opposite direction of each other, while knees would come apart. Kagura would soon learn that what was once her legs is now her new tail. A light shade of brown started crawling up her backside, while the darker shade went down her stomach. Kagura's arms, of what used to be of them, became of a mixture of light and dark pelt. Black surrounded her eyes like circles, as her eyelid slowly drooped further and further down. As her ears diminish to the point of, well, points, she flops over, dead asleep. Tomo really couldn't tell whether from numbness or just that was what sea lions did all the time.   
  
Speaking of numbness, why was she getting a bit numbed too? She looked down, expecting to see her hands changing, but no, nothing. Strange. Tomo looked down at her legs, yet she saw nothing as well. But, then, she started feeling it. She looks around and sees a tail growing out of her pants. Embarrassed, Tomo looks around, hoping no one's around. The air around her face seemed now all too eager to rustle up against her skin, and when she looked over, she saw fur outward, catching all the wind. And she saw more fur.  
  
"No..." Tomo gasps. She felt her eyes rounding out, as her skin wrinkles up, and her torso shortens dramatically. The fur grows over her skin, shortening every bone in her body until she's easily past a midget's height. A darker brown sprouts at the wrists, while a complete white overtakes her stomach. Her thin tail grows longer, and longer, as the final changes occur to her voice-box and lovely nails. All Tomo could produce now was a bunch of squeaks.  
  
⁂  
  
"Sakaki! Wait up!" Osaka yelled, panting. Osaka knew something was up with Sakaki. Why else would she be walking so fast? It was pretty difficult to keep up with her. She decided to stop walking and just stay there. Being the genius she was, Osaka ultimately decided it would be best if she didn't get lost here in this circus. She sat down, near some haystacks, and waited for a while.  
  
"Sure is pretty lonely down here..." she says, "Wish someone else would com-"  
Unfortunately, she was stopped halfway through, as a dart causes her to subsequently shout "Ow!" She unpicks the tranq from the right side of her right arm. It's empty, which means under her assumptions, the liquid transferred into her...blood. What was in that dart again? Unfortunately, she had to find out. She felt a sharp pain and as she looked behind herself, she saw a teeny-tiny little tail forming, slithering its way out of her pants. What was also strange was that it was mostly hair. She soon had the obligation to sit on all fours, and when she did, she noted that the transformation occurred much faster. She heard her shoes ripping apart, cringing, and when she looked, she saw her feet were replaced by giant hooves. Osaka looked up and saw her hands were hooves as well. Her arms were also growing grey fur, and grey pelted legs as well. She felt her spine being stretched beyond comfort. Her stomach, when Osaka pulled her shirt up a bit, was getting to be a bit furry and white. Her neck sprouted a darker grey hair and bunched-up hair bundles. Her neck rounds immensely to support her soon-changing head. Her ears pointed and enlarged, as her eyes dot and the rest of the fur overtakes her body. Osaka's mouth becomes one with her nose, as it forms a nozzle, and the nozzle turns white. She neighs.  
  
⁂  
  
"Osaka! Osaka, where are you!" Sakaki yelled. Osaka had always been known to wander, and it wasn't good to get lost in here. Sure, she might be lost, but as long as she can find at least one other person, she'd be happy. She decides to wander before she hears a sequence of squeaks. She stops, and waits for another set. She hears them getting closer, and turns around 180° to see...a monkey. Staring at her. The monkey leaps from the ground up to her should, squawking at her. It might've been something important, or that the monkey was frightened by something, but Sakaki couldn't understand the little guy.   
  
"Poor you..." Sakaki says, scratching the monkey under its neck. However, a dart seemed to have scratched _her_ neck as well. She yelps in surprise and pain, before quickly turning around to see, nothing. The monkey stops, before jumping down to the ground, and stares at her with worrying eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakaki asking. The monkey points at her hands. Confused, she looks down at them and sees...they're turning black. And quite round.  
  
"Wh-what?!" she yells, panicking. As she looks, she notices she's not comfortable in her shoes. Uh-oh... Sakaki quickly takes them off before they're ruined, but she wasn't able to save her socks. The new hooves already tore them apart. Her arms and legs didn't look much better either. They appeared to be turning a golden-yellow sort of color. Her arms and legs soon turn to an un-defined pattern of orange-yellow blocks and white stripes, with the colors getting lighter the closer to the extremities. Soon, her back pops, forcing her to the ground with her new hooves, and allowing the rest of the transformation to occur. Her legs grew to the height of stilts, while a short tail, with a bundle of hairs around the end. Her body rounded out, and the orange fades to a darker tone, and thus begins the neck. Her neck widens out, and her neck elongates. A lot. Sakaki hits her head on the ceiling her neck stretches so far. Her head is last to change, with Sakaki's ears pointing outward and turning grey, her jaw forming a sort of muzzle with her nose, her eyes shrinking to large dots, two humps forming on top of her head, and the fur changing her skin to a more yellowed/orange shade. She looks down and sees the body of a giraffe. The monkey, obviously depressed, jumps onto her back. Sakaki, realizing what the monkey was there for, sighs and continues onward down the hall.  
  
⁂  
  
A blinding white light awaits each and every one of the girl's halls. After entering, or in Kagura's and Osaka's case, gently forcing them to come, herding them closer to the event. "Welcome, one and all, to the new, and improved...circus!" with a round of applause after the wait. All the animals, lost and confused, are lead to where they all should be. None of them are willing, or even knowing how to, but they decide to after awhile to try them out. Sakaki didn't know if it was due to her animal instincts, but she liked the people. She liked being around the people, making them smile. And Tomo, Tomo was having a blast in the sidelines, literally monkeying around them. Kagura loved being and doing tricks in the water, Osaka didn't mind it all too much, Yomi loved how other people enjoyed riding her back, and Chiyo, although she didn't like the loud noises, she loved the tricks she was able to do. And the flying, that was great too.  
  
And little did they know, they all eventually turned back to their normal selves by the end of the day. Driving off from the circus, surprised by everyone else's strange connections, they all learned a bit more about themselves and their friends on that day to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry this one got out a bit late, high school's getting to be a bit more demanding than middle school ever was, so it's a bit harder to keep working around the clock all the time with streaming, high school, story-writing, band, and PE all combining into one another. Once again, I really am sorry I was not able to get this story out Sunday. Trust me, I tried. ^^;  
> Well, this is surprisingly my second multi-TF story, but this one really ramped up the number of transformations, from just 2 to an astounding 6! Of course, I wanted to add a bit more background plot, but they were all real animals, and transforming fake characters into real things can be quite challenging to pull and still make sense. So, this'll, unfortunately, be a stand-alone story. But still, I think I did pretty good with what I had!  
> Now, onto the next story! Which leads to the next day... Which means another day of marching band...  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
